Question: $\log_{2}4 = {?}$
Answer: If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $4$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $2$ , the base of the logarithm. $4$ can be expressed as $2\times2$ $4$ can be expressed as $2^2$ $2^2=4$, so $\log_{2}4=2$.